Deja vu
by Ummster
Summary: Drabble on the everlasting romance of Usagi and Mamoru. Premarital, and marital. Mamoru's beloved must deal with the consequences of a tide of insecurity when he proposes and again on the eve of her wedding day.
1. Proposal

Déjà vu

By Ummster

A/N:

I know, I know, I should be working on my other fics, but the idea for this struck me as impossibly cute and I just HAD to write it up. It has no story; it's basically fluff. But who can resist fluff? It occurs at the deepest point in Mamoru and Usagi's relationship, when they're absorbed in one another. I've written the whole thing out, but since there are multiple sections, I will probably be posting every week so look out! I'm not sure if I should keep them as one-shots or make it a "story", because it really has no plot. As for _Bunny Pajamas, _I've only got to the beginning of the next chapter, which I am diligently working on, but haven't had the time to just sit down and vent my thoughts. More like 15 minute intervals…which means that I suddenly get inspiration but have to come back to it hours later, meaning that I'm bored w/ my topic and start from scratch again. Guess my muse is just out of fuel.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Sigh….

Read, and of course, Review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She squinted at the curiously familiar landscape, her radiant sea-blue orbs scanning the white-washed, fading hues of the elaborate sunset above her; a collage of peachy corals, sun-burnt amber, princely purples, and soft yellows. Their reflections glimmered in the sparkling tones of the frothy blue ocean, bouncing lightly off the water and tinting the white clouds rainbow. Déjà vu, she reasoned. Wriggling her toes in the warm pink sand beneath her, she clasped the silver locket adorning her neck and kissed it tenderly. It opened slowly, the golden crescent moon revolving to the gentle lullaby of star-struck lovers from another time. Mamoru would be coming soon. Drowsiness overcame her and she let herself collapse into the sand, her eyes closing as it swarmed around her light white evening dress.

A hard body fell lazily above hers and she felt herself sink deeper into the sand. She grunted in disapproval as she felt arms encircle her and warm words form in her ear. "Usako…"

"Go 'way, Mamo-chan," she countered, maneuvering herself on her side. "I'm sleepy." Piles of streaming golden hair followed her movements.

He followed her movements, persistent, brushing the strands out of her face so he could get a better look at her. "I need to show you something, Usako." 

Her eyes opened but she was hardly listening. "Where are we?" 

Mamoru smiled. "You don't remember? Look behind us." She did, to find a massive structure of crystal and marble looming somewhat off in the distance.

"Home…" she murmured, not realizing she'd said those words aloud. 

"Yes," he whispered, "The lunar palace grounds. Remember those times we…"

She stopped his words with her fingers. "Yes." She blushed. "That was a long time ago though…" 

"An eternity," he finished, brushing a kiss across her lips. "Come, let's go." 

"But I like it here." She sighed longingly, burying her face in the sand and reveling in the feeling. "Can't you see I'm reminiscing on my past memories?"

He raked a hand thought his ebony hair, grinning like an idiot, and crouched down to nuzzle her ear. "We could be reliving them if you just follow me." She flushed again as he picked her up, beginning to walk, slowly, towards the shore.

"Mamoru, where are we going?" Usagi asked, her arms clinging to his loose, dark blue shirt desperately. She noted with a sigh that it complimented his midnight eyes perfectly. He had a talent for looking extraordinarily sexy without even trying. She dared not tell him, however, and risk inflating his ego any further. So she settled for simply admiring the view she had as her head rested against his broad shoulders.

"Somewhere romantic, little rabbit." She remembered the days when Mamoru's romantic antics would have sent her into a fit of giggles or turned her hideously red. She also remembered the times they'd fought for hours over his silly nicknames. Stifling a yawn, she secured her arms around the nape of his neck.

"Well wake me when we get there," she breathed into his neck. She was too tired to notice Mamoru's shudder of pleasure at the contact.

"My baby's tired," he commented aloud, watching her head bob gently downwards in her sleep. She was beautiful- from her sun-kissed hair and mesmerizing baby blue eyes to her slightly parted, petal-kissed lips, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. And he loved her. It was different from anything he'd ever experienced before, having grown up orphaned and despairingly alone. The decision to tell his Usako that he wanted to start a family with her had been a great leap of faith and he'd had to force himself to actually believe that he had the capacity to love someone as truly, as desperately as he loved her. Yet more and more Mamoru was beginning to wonder if this had been a good idea. He'd wanted it to be romantic, something she'd remember forever, but it almost seemed that when she woke up she'd have forgotten everything he'd spent hours rehearsing to his mirror.

But he loved her. He would have to solve this. There was only one solution to his predicament.

Mamoru's eyes scanned the distance for anything that would serve the form of a bucket. Finding none, he began conjuring brilliant, crimson roses, one after the other, stringing them together to form a loose canopy. Taking his contraption with him, he strode towards the ocean, filled it to the brim with water, and walked back towards his Usagi.

He knelt down beside her, basking in one last glance at the composed countenance of his beloved and the soft rhythm of her breathing in peaceful slumber. "Oh goddess, let her forgive me for this," he murmured, before tipping the contents of the rose-basket onto her serene face.

The icy spurt of water was like a slap to her face. She shot up, burned, her anger fixed determinedly towards Mamoru. "MAMORU!" she belched, her hands working swiftly to wipe the dripping water off her body. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SELENE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-" He silenced her with his mouth in a desperate plea for forgiveness. After a moment's hesitation, she joined the kiss passionately, her tongue working wonders with his as he tilted her head back to invade her mouth at a different angle. She moaned into him as he pushed her downwards, his experienced hands slipping silently under her dress. His mouth crept lower slowly, tickling her ears, and then falling to take care of her bare neck.

"You awake now?" he whispered, laying his head on her lap so she could play with his hair. She nodded, bending down to kiss his lips lightly, her fingers massaging his scalp. 

"Oh Mamo-chan," she murmured, letting down golden strands of hair to dry in the slight zephyr. "I-" She froze when she caught him staring grinning like the idiot he was. Frowning, she crossed her arms across her chest, suddenly realizing that her thin, wet dress was now see-through. "Oh stop being immature," she reprimanded, pulling him up and unbuttoning his shirt to sling around herself.

"I liked it better before," Mamoru pouted, pulling her up against his now bare chest.

"Yes, but it's a bit chilly," Usagi lied, laughing against his chest. Now was the time. Taking a deep breath, Mamoru sighed and tilted her head towards his face, forcing her to look at him.

"Usako-" he began, before clearing his throat and starting over. "Usako, I love you." She nodded, a look of uncertainty passing through her clear orbs. What was he trying to say? She knew that already.

"Mamoru, is something wrong?" she asked, biting her lip to keep from launching herself into his arms.

"N-No," he stuttered, clenching his fists for a second, trying to recall what he had rehearsed. To his horror, his mind was as blank as the clouds that roamed the clear sky. "I-I-"

"Honey, calm down," Usagi soothed, rubbing his arm lightly. It was startling, really. She'd never seen him like this. Mamoru was always so cocky and collected. Something really must have been amiss.

He opened his eyes again, gazing down at her longingly. "No, Usagi, this is important." He waited for his words to settle down. Usagi gazed up at him, her gorgeous eyes filled with nothing but compassion and concern. Suddenly he was filled with a bout of confidence and he took one last, shuddering breath before breaking the news to her. "Usako, I want to marry you." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to respond but his fingers covered her words. "First hear me out." She nodded, setting herself down, her golden hair flying, her knees plastered to her chest. 

"Usagi, I've never been in love before you. I've never experienced it; I've been alone all my life. My childhood was spent in an orphanage, and though the volunteers were nice no one really cared. They treated us all the same. They gave us the same food, the same beds, the same life. It was monotonous. I'd always felt so empty; I never knew what a mother's love was like, nor a father's, nor a siblings. And that was how I lived my life. I never really thought much about it; I went to college, got a job, was what most people called "successful".

"Then I met you. You were the most wonderful, radiant little bundle of joy I'd ever seen. There you came in every day, laughing, a girl with a family, with friends, with a happy life. I was impossibly jealous –you had everything I'd ever wanted. So I started teasing you, teasing you about things I had that you hadn't. You weren't exceptional in school. You were clumsy, a daydreamer. I couldn't imagine what it was like to be you. You were furious at me, and you yelled back at me, knowing that no one would ever dislike you except me. But you were wrong. I was falling in love with you."

She was crying now, silently into her lap. Mamoru paused, taking her into his arms and molding her body to his. "The best day of my life was finding out that you loved me too. I was astonished, entranced by this girl who had captured by heart. I'm ready now, Usagi. I'm ready to put your life ahead of mine. I'm ready to form a family with you. Usako…" She lay against his chest with her eyes half-closed, pearly tears making their way down her cheek and adorably down her nose. She clung to him desperately, as if unable to support herself. "Usako, I want you to be the mother of my children. I love you. God, how I love you. Usagi…" he bent down, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a case of velvet, "Usagi Tsukino, will you marry me?"

He couldn't bear to look at her. Fear of rejection clenched at his heart and it was all too painful. All he wanted was to take his Usako into his arms and hold her. Mamoru waited, waited for any signal of her decision. Finally he looked up.

Tender arms encircled him and a startled gasp rose through the air. "Oh, Mamo-chan, of course I will!" His arm extended chivalrously to slip the diamond heart onto her left ring finger, and he kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you."

Usagi cried into his arms as he gently lifted her off the warm sand and set her on the ground so that the gentle upheaval of the tide tickled her bare feet. In a moment, he was beside, holding her, kissing her in a tender embrace as he'd wished to, his beloved, his one true love of an eternity, reveling in what it would be like to wake up next to this angel. In the meantime, Usagi turned in his arms, wishing with all her heart that he would never let go. 

And the feeling in her heart suddenly changed. No longer was it Déjà vu.

It was the feeling of coming home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope it was sweet! Review, and tell me what you think. 

Ummster 


	2. The Perfect Wedding

Déjà vu

Chapter 2_Perfect_ionby _Ummster_

A/N:

Déjà vu's such a sweet story I simply couldn't resist writing another chapter. So here it is! Of course, it follows sequence, so after the proposal, of course, would come the wedding. Read on, because it's not as perfect as you might think.

And yes, I do know that I need to be working on Bunny Pajamas but I'm suddenly interested in my other stories again! Check Only Time Will Tell for an update if you're interested.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the perfect wedding. Silver streamers were strung high across the ceiling of the ceremonial church amidst snow-white doves fluttering overhead. An assortment of chrysanthemums, blue delphiniums, dahlias, irises, and purple lilacs danced underneath the archway, leading towards a heavenly walkway blanketed in red and white roses. A string quartet played Tchaikovsky's Romeo and Juliet under the altar, their fingers teeming with romantic repertoire. Crowds of spectators waited anxiously for the beautiful bride to enter with the bridesmaids and join the handsome groom in matrimonial union. Indeed, it was perfect.

Apart from the fact that the bride had been cued fifteen minutes prior.

Mamoru was devastated. Fear of rejection had hung over him while he had proposed to the beautiful woman but rejection at the altar was far worse. Sadly, he straightened his tuxedo, wondering what could have possibly gone wrong. They'd gotten along perfectly well the last few days, as always. True, Usagi had seemed a bit tense, but that was understandable, speaking as there was to be a grand wedding and much preparation needed. Mamoru had made sure that everything was painstakingly perfect, and now this…

He watched in horror as Rei slipped in under the archway, her expression of panic undeniable. In a second she was at Mamoru's side.

"She won't come out," she whispered, pushing meandering black locks behind her ear. "Don't get me wrong, she still wants to get married." That was a relief. "However, there seems to be something wrong with her dress. She's been crying ever since we got there, something about how she's ruined your perfect wedding. She thinks you'll hate her because of it."

His clenched hands suddenly dropped to his side. "That's insane!" he exclaimed, in exasperation. "Tell someone to stitch her up."

Rei frowned. "Not quite. Unfortunately, a stitch won't fix this dress."

"Lend her yours then?" he asked hopefully. Rei glanced down at the vibrant crimson summer dress adorning her figure. No doubt, it was beautiful, with the intricate designs of red roses trailing down the side, and the low-dipped neckline which accented her curves; nevertheless, it was hardly fit for a _bride._ Besides, she was too tall for Usagi to fit into it. Rei shook her head with a wayward sigh, Mamoru knowing full well there had been no chance of it.

"I'll go talk to her, perhaps," he retorted, knowing that he was the only one who could comfort her.

She shook her head sadly. "Mamoru, you know that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before she walk up the aisle." Suddenly, her azure, violet eyes brightened, a suggestive smile tugging at her lips. "But there may be something I can do about that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Usako."

There was a muffled sob from the other end of the bride's dressing room door. "Usako, listen to me."

Another sob. "If you want me to come out, I'm not, so don't even try-"

Mamoru sighed. "Of course not," he tried, "I'm just here to talk to you, love. What's wrong?"

Usagi crumbled, her petite figure sliding down the back of the door she was pressed against, her arms thrust around her knees, silver tears trickling down her cheek. "That's exactly it! Why must you be so good to me?" In vain she tried to compose herself so he wouldn't know she was crying. "This wedding was supposed to be perfect." She sniffed, and he caught it. "I know how much you've worked, Mamoru. I've spent tireless nights awake, waiting for you to come back from the wedding planners, wondering what you possibly could be doing, wondering whether," she gulped, "you were fooling around." His heart clenched. "And you were just finalizing the flora decorations. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Well, it had to be a good feeling. "Relieved?"

"No. Guilty." It was now evident that she was crying, and Mamoru only wished he could swing open the door, the measly boundary separating him and his love, and take her into his arms once again.

"Mamoru, you're wedding was going to be perfect. We both knew that. And I appreciated it, more than you knew. Then, here I go ruining it, and you're not even the least bit mad." The tears were rolling down faster now, proportional to the racing beat of her heart. "What did I ever do to earn your love? I don't deserve you." (A/N: Anyone thinking of the song "Better than me" by Hinder?) In a moment she had revealed what she'd kept hidden inside her ever since he'd proposed on the sandy beach of the moon that fateful day.

His heart broke. He clenched his fists in agony, his eyes squinted to prevent the salty tears he knew were unmanly of him. "Don't ever say that. Promise me you'll never say that again," he pleaded, his voice breaking. Usagi squirmed, her head buried in her lap, but didn't respond. "Usako," he murmured, "please." Again, she remained silent, her tears muffled in the fluffy cloth of the ruined wedding dress that adorned her figure. "You haven't ruined it."

"Yes I have!" she cried, her body shaking violently. "I couldn't believe that you'd catered all by yourself- that was unbelievable." She sniffed. "So I said to myself, it must be wonderful, everything you make is wonderful. Just another reason that I don't deserve you." He tried to interrupt but she continued speaking, her tone now monotonous. "I was supposed to be in the dressing room, but I slipped out to the kitchen and stole a tray of you're Chocolate Mousse. Oh god, it was delicious. Irresistibly chocolaty." Her tone brightened for a second, then dropped again. "But then I spilled it all over the beautiful wedding dress you got me." Mamoru listened attentively, waiting for the big conclusion, one that would make him gasp in horror. "You must think, I'm ungrateful, but believe me, I'm not! I only have a knack from screwing up important things…"

"Wait a second, that's what all this is about?" he questioned curiously, the light suddenly dawning on him, "You spilling chocolate mousse on your dress? We can fix that!"

Usagi's head alighted from her lap. "But this isn't about that! It's about me betraying your trust and ruining your perfect wedding! First I think you're cheating with other women when you've never even _thought,_ for a _second,_ of going astray. Then I steal the chocolate mousse reserved for the guests and spill it all over this beautiful dress." She fingered it sadly, the lace and ribbons still beautiful, but tinted brown. She'd tried to get it out of the fabric, yet it had seeped further into it.

"Usako," he soothed, "that's what I love about you."

"What?!" she exclaimed, "ARE YOU INSANE!"

He chuckled. "Sometimes I feel like it. See, if you hadn't been such a klutz I would never have met you." Usagi thought back to the countless times she had crashed into him in the sidewalks because she hadn't been looking at where she was going. "And I can't imagine what life would be like without you."

"Mamo-chan…" It still struck her as unbelievable, the fact that he didn't find her klutz attacks annoying, like any normal person, or anyone else.

"You say you feel guilty because I've never even thought of going astray and you mentally accused me of it. Tell me, have _you_ ever thought for a second, of going astray?"

She contemplated for a second, then replied. "No. But that's because-"

"See Usagi, I, in fact, am the one who should be feeling guilty. To make you even the _slightest_ bit unsure of what we share with each other is my own fault. I should never have stayed late at the decorators'. Or I should have at least brought you with me. Besides, I feel flattered that you're so worried about me. Other women probably wouldn't have cared if their boyfriends were off late at night. That tells me you care about me, Usako. I appreciate that."

"But what about the chocolate? I had no excuse-"

"Usagi, you put too much blame on yourself," Mamoru cut in. "It's understandable that you were dying to try my chocolate mouse, I mean, it is _my _chocolate mouse." She laughed and he was pleased to hear the familiar, ringing sound, like bells tinkling against each other. "And the fact that you appreciate my cooking means a lot to me. None of our guests know how much we _both_ went through to make this possible. Yet the one thing that matters to me the most is that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you, and that's more than enough." Usagi smiled at his sincerity, knowing that he meant every word. "Everything I've done has been for you. I know you wanted a perfect wedding, growing up. Every young girl does. I can only wish I've provided you with something close enough to your standards."

"But the dress-"

"Don't think about me," he interrupted, "I'm doing all this for you. If you don't feel comfortable, I could go out and buy you a new dress right this minute. If you don't want to come out, I can reschedule this whole wedding, just for you. Anything for you."

"Oh, Mamo-chan," she gushed, "It's already perfect."

_"_It is?" Mamoru asked perplexedly.

She was crying uncontrollably now. "Because I'm being married to you."

Usagi swung open the door, and he let her sob into his arms, amazed at the intensity with which he loved this girl and the way those last words had touched his heart.

"Thank you," he whispered, and she nodded, reaching up and kissing him tenderly. "You know, I'm really not supposed to see you until you walk down the aisle."

"Well technically," she began, a sly smile creeping across her face despite the tears, "you haven't seen me as I will be when I walk down the aisle." He raised an eyebrow. "Just you wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Mamoru laughed as Usagi walked gracefully down the aisle in her gorgeous wedding dress, the front covered by an equally beautiful apron, while the guests gossiped about the originality of the outfit and the new trend that was emerging because of it.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered after he had kissed her under the altar, "Like my outfit?" Her hands followed her figure, modeling herself. Mamoru looked her over greedily and pulled her too him as she squealed in delight. "You look incredible, Usako. And you know what's funny?"

"What?" she asked, her eyes dancing.

He grinned down at her. "Our guests love it." He dipped down to nuzzle her neck intimately, Usagi still wondering how Mamoru could pull off being sexy and a gentleman, both at the same time. Well, she thought, bemusedly, it must come standard to being perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

What do you think? Review! Want another chapter? Tell me! Right now I'm not so sure, I might skip their honeymoon and go to marriage and such. I already have an idea but it might be going too far ahead…

Ummster -


End file.
